


All My Dreams Fulfilled

by Ayecaptnswan



Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Robin is alive!, True Love, True Love Babies, captain swan babies, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecaptnswan/pseuds/Ayecaptnswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elsa finds herself envious of other people's happiness and asks for Tink's help in finding her True Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Dreams Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nissan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nissan).



> I don't own OUAT, Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, Rumbelle or Elsa and Liam. :)
> 
> Somebody asked on the story 'Under The Table' if I would do one centered around Elsa, so here it is.
> 
> The title is from the brilliant song called Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley.
> 
> All my dreams fulfilled
> 
> 3rd Person

_You have made my life complete, and I love you so..._

Elsa taps her foot on the wood of Emma and Killian's floors, eyes wide open as she hears the male pirate yelling at the television, beer in hand and feet propped up on his coffee table. She smiles as she spots the younger girl next to him, sweatshirt with a team name on it and holding a flag in her hands, yelling every time her father did.

To her utter surprise (not), the pair are watching some game they have labelled as 'Hurling' that Elsa had never heard of before Killian had gotten into it. Emma complained about it most of the time, claiming that it was just a more violent version of Hockey (something Elsa _does_ like to watch, when she learned of it of course) and how it was on every third Sunday of the month.

Emma complains about it, but she always offers her support for the opposite team of her husbands, which always causes him and their eldest daughter to gang up on her.

"C'mon Kilkenny!" Killian cheers, grinning as the younger girl mimics him with a loud yelp of happiness when they score.

"C'mon Dublin!" Emma cheers from the kitchen, muffled from her distance, and Elsa resists the urge to laugh when she enters with a few bowls of food in her hands and grins at her husbands glare.

Elsa never understood why the two got competitive over it, she had no intention of choosing sides until she was sure who was going to win- though Kilkenny did seem to be in the lead.

Elsa slides down into a seat just as Emma plops into her beloved armchair, the brown leather squeaking loudly as she relaxes into the seat. "What have you been up to, Elsa?" Emma asks, leaning her head back on the seat as she listens to her friend.

"Not too much, not since I got here anyway." Emma raises an eyebrow.

It's been almost six years since Elsa was given an important choice, to stay in Arendelle and rule over people who would never fully trust her... which she did consider. Or to go back to Storybrooke and allow her sister to rule while remaining in contact with the ability (via Emma's magic and her skill to make portals) to see the other whenever they wished.

It was an easy decision in the end, and she's very happy she made it. However, she does feel lonely sometimes, although she knows she had no reason to.

Over the last five years she had witnessed more love and hope than she ever could as a Queen, enjoying her job as a hairdresser in a nearby salon much more than being a royal- although the clothes were less revealing than her uniform, but she loved it so much she couldn't care less.

Elsa has seen many people finding their happy endings, children and weddings alike, even just a relationship that would never end.

Somehow, Elsa never was told how and she won't drag up the memories, they'd all managed to bring Robin back to life a few days after Killian himself did- apparently there had to be a name shift and his daughter's _second_ name is now Robin and her first is Everly.

In their efforts, Killian had been able to say a proper goodbye to his brother- not the drama filled one like before- however it was short lived as Liam also ended up alive, much to Killian's joy and Emma's fear (of rejection), and lived not too far from his brother.

(It confused Elsa too, if truth be told.)

Elsa managed to, not only attend but, be the maid of honor for Emma when her and Killian got married and soon after became a Godmother to their second child (Henry included).

Little Meredith Ruth Jones with blue eyes and brown hair just like her father, her large eyes giving her the ability to wrap Elsa and everybody else around her finger- including her Uncle Liam, whom she loved as much as her parents and Auntie Elsa.

Meredith was given a younger sibling a few years later, four weeks after her third birthday _exactly_ , and was overjoyed to share everybody with her little brother Liam David Jones- something the original Liam cried over, not that he'd ever admit it to anybody, but Elsa saw him wipe the tears from his eyes when he'd held his nephew- who had brilliant green eyes and blonde hair like his mother.

It wasn't until Emma and Killian announced soon after that they were expecting again, and Eva Charlotte Jones was born only five months ago, (blonde hair and blue eyes as a perfect combination of her parents) that Elsa realized that she felt lonely and had consoled in her friends.

_"What do you think it could be?" Emma's brows knitted together and she bit her lip, watching Elsa bounce her newest Goddaughter in her arms with a smile._

_"Maybe it's just because you're holding a newborn, everyone gets all gooey around babies," Elsa frowned, looking down at Eva and couldn't hold her unhappiness at the sight of a scrunched up, wet face looking up at her with wide eyes and finger in her mouth. "God knows I was the same when I held Everly."_

_"Really?" Emma nods. "But it wasn't like this with Liam or Meredith, or your little brothers. None of the babies here. Just Eva! I'm twenty eight years old, single and have never had a relationship." She shrugs and Emma looks rather shocked, but Elsa ignores her._

_"_ _When it happens, it happens, for all you know you could be like me and a sailor sweeps you off your feet!" Emma grins and Elsa had accepted it, laughing and turning her attention to Eva again._

_"I suppose so..."_

Since Elsa hadn't gotten any real luck in figuring her loneliness out with Emma, seeing her best friend and husband so content made her happy and she wasn't going to spoil it with her problems, she'd left it and hoped to sort it herself.

"What about your work?" Emma asked, obviously twigging for something. "Nothing... new?"

"Nope." She pops the 'p' and smiles as her Goddaughter and friend jump up yelling in triumph at the screen and the pirate grabs Meredith before picking her up and carrying her round like an airplane around the house- noises and all- until their out of sight. "I'll take it they've won then?"

Emma looks up at the screen and snorts in laughter, Elsa raises an eyebrow as Emma laughs still. "He needs his eyes tested, I swear his age is finally taking it's toll on him." She face palms and grins.

"Why do you think that? He's only thirty something, well... he looks that way anyway." Elsa shrugs but Emma's still grinning, looking like the cat that got the cream. "What is it?"

"Game still has twenty minutes."

* * *

Everly crushes into Elsa when she spots her, leaping out of her seat and bear hugging her with a long line of babbles of how much she's missed her- the seven year old so excited she can't contain herself even as Elsa leads her back to Regina and Robin, who are sat trying to talk to Roland as he types on his phone. "Hey, Roland!"

He gives her a small wave and she resists the urge to roll her eyes at the teen, but smiles nonetheless and joins the family at the table. "Where's Henry?"

"Bathroom." Regina answers and Elsa grins. "Want to join us for lunch, or are you meeting somebody?"

"Yes, actually, I'm meeting Ruby, have you seen her?" Regina shakes her head, smiling when Everly climbs up onto her Aunt Elsa's lap- the woman is pretty much adored by all of the children in Storybrooke, Aunt to many of them and friend to a load more, always doing their hair for them and giving the girls braids.

"No, sorry. Everly, sweetie, careful with Aunt Elsa." Robin reminds, bopping his daughters nose and she grins.

"Sorry, Daddy!" She hugs Elsa, still pretty tight but less than before and Elsa is slightly grateful.

"How is everything with you guys?" Elsa asks, using her nails to brush back the auburn haired girls curls from her eyes and begins a quick braid.

"Great, actually, Roland did really well in his school report, A's and B's everywhere." Regina informs her, smile of contentment and happiness on her face as she leans into Robin. "Everly is doing really well in first grade, the teachers say she's doing perfectly and we're all very proud of her."

"That's awesome, little miss!" She finishes Everly's braid within a minute and the girl thanks her with another hug and kiss on the cheek.

"My mommies and daddy are so proud, they say. Henry promised me a sundae for being so good, Roland too!"

"And how is Henry?"

"Off back to college for the last month or so soon, as you know. Elsa, you saw us a few days ago, why the sudden... questions?" Regina asks, concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Elsa scoffs and it makes Robin lean forward with his wife in interest. "I'm fine, just wondering where Ruby is."

 _And very, very lonely._ She thinks to herself, smile faltering and Regina notices but doesn't comment and she puts it right. "I'm fine, promise."

Elsa won't ruin their happiness either, not when they fought so hard for it.

* * *

Elsa's lunch with Ruby was going very well, the two catching up after almost two months of not seeing each other while the woman was on holiday with Victor and Granny looked after their son, until she got a call about said little one feeling ill at nursery and the two rushed to see the three year old boy.

Andrew, Ruby and Victor's only son, hadn't been feeling 100% in the morning and it carried on throughout the day until he'd told a nursery worker and they'd called Ruby.

Elsa and Ruby got there in record time, the little boy wanting his mother above anything and only sharing a tired look with Elsa- his little hand being stroked by her finger as he dozed on his mother's shoulder.

Ruby took the both of them home, inviting Elsa so they could continue to catch up and Elsa agreed due to her not wanting to alone again, but she regretted it when Victor came from work at around five and had rushed to see his son- thinking he was suffering worse than he actually was and finding him happily watching cartoons upstairs with a blanket and water.

Elsa quite likes Victor, enjoyed his company during Emma's labor- seeing as it was Tink (who had trained to be a midwife a few months prior) helping her- of all of her and Killian's children, and was named Godmother of Andrew due to their friendship, and of course her one with Ruby too.

However, seeing him coming down the stairs with his young son in his arms and pressing kisses to his hot forehead while promising a take-away dinner and a movie, the little boy grinning and throwing his arms around his beloved Daddy before Ruby takes him with a grin and Elsa's heart collapses at it.

Roo (her nickname for Andrew Peter Lucas-Whale, it's far too long winded a name for her liking) squeals as he's passed over and laughs with his parents as they tickle him in unison, big grins on their faces that show their happiness.

They look so happy, so content and full, while she feels empty, and it kills her. She feels awful for thinking it, she hates herself for feeling envy as she doesn't need what they have- she has family whom she loves but she can't help but want to go home to what Victor does.

Not Ruby, obviously, because she's her best friend and Elsa has her attention to the opposite sex- not the same and she has never had a suitor and Ruby is fully taken.

Well, not fully if it were her kingdom, since the two aren't married- living together and in love being enough for them.

Elsa would take anything, fully or not.

* * *

As much as Elsa loves babysitting, boys are hard to care for and she knows that very well from taking care of Snow and David's two young boys- their sister with her own for the day out on the Jolly- and the two asked Elsa for Sunday dinner.

Of course, Sunday being her favorite day to spend with people, Elsa agreed and that meant also playing babysitter for eight year old Neal and four year old Charles (she always liked the story behind his name, _always)_ which she absolutely, normally, loved doing.

However, her being disheartened and feeling guilty when Charles handed her a drawing he made of his family and she was off to the side with his brother in law- Liam, not Killian- but not entirely with him, she'd smiled and placed it up on the fridge under Snow's direction before sitting with him feeling awful at her dismissal.

David had caught onto her guilt and assured her that Neal and Charles would understand her having an off day, or weekend as it were, before she drowned in self hatred and she'd found a small comfort in that- but it didn't help the fact that being around all of the happy families put a hole in her heart bigger then she cares to admit.

Snow did try to give her a hope speech, and Elsa did listen, but it didn't have its desired effect as her tangent of naming the happy couples of Storybrooke just caused her heart to sink in on itself, and she didn't like that too much.

She skipped out on dinner, an excuse dying on her lips as she rushed home.

* * *

Even Rumpel-freaking-stiltskin had found all he desired, it seemed, having Belle and a son even though he'd ruined practically everybody else's happy ending in the process.

That just pissed her off, not that she'd ever say.

Belle deserved the happiness, therefore she made no comment, and Rumpelstiltskin hasn't caused conflict since she got there six years ago so her lips remain sealed any time she spots the couple and youngest little girl Monica Elizabeth- who is admittedly the cutest thing he's ever done.

The best, she should say, and the little five year old is best friends with both Charles and Meredith so she never comments about that- Monica is lovely, very sweet and always hugs her every time she sees her.

Elsa has no complaints...usually.

However, unfortunately, with her out of sorts and worried about why she feels so envious, she refuses to be anywhere near the little girl- much to Belle's upset and Rumple's fury.

He corners her when she's leaving Granny's with a to-go bag for one (her life in a nutshell nowadays) and her jeans are rubbing uncomfortably, all she wants to do is go home, eat and change into her sweats but his insistence that her problem is with him is something he must get sorted. "Miss-"

"Call me, Elsa." She smiles, not understanding why he suddenly pulled her aside in the middle of the street, and shrugs out of her red blazer as the heat becomes too much for her to withstand. "What's up?"

"Mi- Elsa, if there is problem with my daughter then please do inform me what on earth it is." He'd demanded to know and her eyes widened, a frown overtaking her face and it made the older man look confused as though he'd upset her.

"I don't have... it's not her, I promise. She's lovely, and sweet and kind, alright? I love her to pieces and it's not her-"

"Is it me? Because I can assure you that I haven't done anything remotely-"

"NO! It's me," She sighs. "I feel rather... strange recently, it's not you guys. I'm the same with everyone's kids, I guess it's just baby fever since Eva was born y'know?"

"Oh, well then I'm sorry for accusing you of having an issue with Monica. It's just you have been-"

"I'm well aware and as soon as I feel great again, I will sort it out and make it up to her, to all of them, it's been rude of me not to tell her why, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, and I'm sure if you needed help, Belle would be-"

"I know... I know."

 _This is something I need to figure out on my own..._ She thinks, waving goodbye with a frown.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next two people she sees are in the middle of what this realm labels as a 'domestic' and sniping ever so slightly at the other- and it makes her loneliness disappear for a fraction of a second as she sees relationships aren't always the best, but then the two make up and it's all smiles, thus the shattering of her slither of hope.

Well, that's depressing.

August and Lily were in a 'disagreement' over something to do with their daughter, Mal Emma Booth (if you wondered), nursery she thinks.

August wanted her to go to nursery and get a head start on education, he said that one was as late as he wanted to leave it and she'd turned a year old not three weeks before, he felt like he was reasonable. Lily, however, wanted her to stay home with her and claimed she could educate her just fine.

To Elsa's slight dismay, the two compromised and said that when she was one year _and six months_ that Lily would find it acceptable for their tiny daughter to go to nursery- and even asked Elsa to help her plan their wedding when Mal left.

So, now helping with a wedding and giving advice on a child that isn't hers, Elsa felt worse.

Not because she doesn't like the two being together, because she does- she really does- and she likes both of them very much, she loves little Mal and thinks they're fantastic parents but it doesn't help her loneliness to see how in love they are now their disagreement is over.

 _Compromise, love and tolerance,_ Elsa thinks is the key to a relationship- yet how could she know.

She's never had one.

* * *

It's not until she steps into Granny's and spots Zelena and Archie that she loses it, and she means loses it- inside, and resorted to a strange measure to calm herself.

Squealing. Over salt.

(Everyone stared at her and Archie tried to check her mental health but it worked and she could tolerate seeing everyone happy and content.)

Again, it's not as though she dislikes Archie or Zelena- Zelena has been kind to her since she came back to Storybrooke, and the two stroke an unlikely friendship, although it didn't rival Emma and Zelena's, that just crept people out in some ways.

_(They were vulgar drunks!)_

(And Elsa and Emma's friendship, of course, but that does without saying, right?)

Elsa's issue is just seeing them laughing and happy, being excited to go out with each other as Killian has apparently allowed them aboard the Jolly with Smee for supervision while he takes the kids out- _although some would argue that the Jolly is his oldest baby,_ but we're not on that.

"We were thinking of sailing all along the town-line, and then maybe finding a place to sleep and come back in the morning."

Elsa nods, reaching over to inspect the pepper grinder. "Hm... sounds fun. Why not just sleep on the Jolly?"

"He would murder us for sleeping on his baby girl." Archie points out and Elsa reaches to pick up the salt, banging the pepper together with it as she listens and grins down at it. "We're quite excited about it-"

"HMM! I'm sure you are, you two crazy loons." She grins, coughing a little and placing the pepper down before wiping at the salt with her sleeve to 'clean it'. "Have fun... I'm sure you will, I mean you're happy right, in a relationship?"

"Very." Zelena smiles. "It'll be a way to get some peace a quiet since Robin and Regina have Everly-"

"Very interesting, exciting. Wonderful for you, great, yeah." Elsa squeals, spotting a fleck of salt on the table.

"Elsa?" Archie begins. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, no I'm cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt, cool, as a bean cool, totally cool." She shrugs it off, grinning manically before calming herself. "Are you cool? All cool? Ice fresh cool?"

"Elsa, why are you being weird?"

It's safe to say that conversation concluded with the thought of a trip to ER.

* * *

"REGINA!" Elsa begins, rushing into the room, heels clicking against the floor and jeans rubbing against her thighs, top sticking to her in sweat since she ran from Granny's before they took her away for being insane. "You have to help me, for the love of God."

"Alright, what's wrong?" Regina asks, rising from her desk with a worried smile and arms outstretched to comfort the other woman like she would for Everly or Roland or Henry (less for Henry and Roland now, more Everly) and Elsa shrugs her off.

"You told me a few years ago, and I only just remembered so don't think this is weird!"

"In this town? Never."

"Alright, do you remember how you found out Robin was your True Love?" Elsa asks and it does make Regina raise an eyebrow, mind you it went back down very soon and the woman smirked.

"Pixie dust, Tinkerbell sprinkled some on me, we followed it and voila!" She smiles. "The man with the lion tattoo."

"Where do I find her?"

* * *

Tink is found at the library with her nose in a book, a coffee on the table next to her and a 'not to be disturbed' look on her face, but she grins at the sight of her friend.

"Hey, you alright?" Elsa nods and Tink raises an eyebrow. "That's a no."

"I'm fine but... okay! I heard from Regina that you once helped her find her True Love-"

"No, no, no! I don't do that anymore, Elsa." Tink tells her and sighs at the woman's heartbreak.

"I can give you anything, please, Tink."

"No, Elsa, it's not about payment. I want to help you, you're my friend, and you'd do the same for me but I don't do it without giving another option."

"Which is?"

"A compromise. I don't want to give you this and then you feel forced into being with this person, because that isn't what love is about, especially not True Love. If two people end up together then they do, but telling them who they're meant to be with defeats the actual purpose of love. You're supposed to meet somebody and fall for them, not find out it's meant to be a throw yourself in."

"So... you will help me if I take the compromise?"

"Of course, but only if you do it right."

"What is it?"

"You get three guys, one of which is your True Love," Elsa gasps. "You go on a date with each one, or you spent the week together. You get three weeks, at the end of the three weeks you tell me your favorite slash who you choose and you can either go for him or you can get the dust stuff sprinkled and learn the truth. Love is all about choices, Elsa, make the right one. Deal?"

"Who are my three men?"

"Jefferson, Will Scarlet and Liam Jones."

* * *

Jefferson point blank refuses her, which does her to some degree, and it does make her feel low for the entire week she was meant to be with him and leaning about him- but oh well.

Will cheers her up by agreeing, her finding him in jail and bailing him out under the condition that he takes her out as friends, and more if he wanted, and he did the very best thing he ever could- he took her to an outdoor picnic and allowed her to duet with him in the car on the way there and back.

The pair sang so loudly, so willingly and eagerly, that Will had to pull over so the two could rock out to old 80's music and prank call all of their friends.

(Both went to Emma at three pm the next morning and received what can only be described as a 'bollocking' for waking up her children at two am singing 'don't stop believing' and Elsa felt like running back to Arendelle.)

Elsa ended up spending the entire week with him, without getting arrested _thank you very much Emma_ , and decided that he was the best person she'd probably ever met to have fun with- and he had a wonderful rocker voice.

_"You trade your passion for glory." Elsa sings, doing the over-the-top hand movements of punching as Will pulls over to do the same and sing along._

_"Don't lose your grip on the dream of the past-" She cuts him off and the pair fake box, knocking knees at every punch._

_"You must fight just to keep them alive..."_

_"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight-" She lets out a particularly hard punch, misses and hits his chest with a sheepish grin and he pushes her into the door playfully._

_"Rising up to the challenge of our rival-" He pushes her again and she punches him in the shoulder, both now intent on hurting the other playfully._

_"And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night-" They trail off, Will turns up the volume and they yell._

_"And he's watching us all with the eyyyeeeee... of the tiger!"_

On the last day they were with each other, he took her to a bar and they sang their personal favorite, drunk as hell, into the mics the band had used and people joined in after only a minute and the two danced on tables with beer bottles flying from their hands and people handing them more.

_"Oh and when you held my hand." The two hold hands and he hoists her up on the table with a grin._

_"I knew it was now or never..." She adjusts her balance on his shoulders as he comes up to join her and the two prance around the room with Leroy singing along in the background._

_"Those were the best days of my life!" Will sings to her and they prepare to yell:_

_"OH YEAH!"_

_"Back in the summer of '69." Elsa sings back to him, grinning and dancing on the table as others get on tables and dance too._

_"OHHHHHHHH!" They yell and she falls off the table into Happy's arms, Will soon joining her- landing face first on the floor as a failed 'crowd dive'._

A few hours of singing, funny texts on her phone and prank calls later from a nearby payphone, Killian threatening to give them the bollocking of a life time unless they shut up and go to bed or he would go to them himself _'and it is very bad form to wake a man's cranky six month old!'_ , Will brings her home as they giggle up the stairs and stand shoulder-to-shoulder- nudging each other with grins on their faces...

But she feels no romantic pull to him. "This is fun," She smiles and nods in agreement. "We should do this again sometime. Sometime very soon."

"YES! Very soon."

"You know something, Elsa?" She raises an eyebrow. "Any man alive would be lucky to 'ave ya, love."

She snorts, not entirely believing him. "Yeah right! Jefferson point blank turned me down and I haven't even asked Liam yet-"

"Wait, what?" She grimaces at his shocked expression. "Jefferson and Liam?"

"I asked Tink to help me find my True Love," She admits and his eyes blow wide open, looking sober for the first time all night and it feels wrong for him to be serious with her now. "She wanted me to fall for the person first, and I agreed to be given three men, one being-"

"Your True Love?" He guesses and she nods. "I'm guessing I'm one?"

"Yes, if it helps..." She nudges him. "You're the best one so far."

"Small mercies." He sighs. "And here I thought you enjoyed my company-"

"I DO!" She yells and smiles sheepishly as she grabs his arm. "I do, I didn't have to spend the entire week with you but I did. And I loved it, this was the most fun ever. I'm happy that my first date ever was with you!"

"Ever?" She nods. "Well I can't begrudge you for wanting the most attractive one first, although if I end up on top of this list, Killian will murder me."

"Oh yes, I'm sure, but there is still one left. You might live after all."

"So I shouldn't look for shelter now?"

"Give me one week."

* * *

Liam is sat in Granny's, nursing a cup of tea while he leans into the stroller of his newest niece and she can hear him cooing down. "Hello, Elsa, how are you?" He asks, smiling when he catches her looking longingly at Eva. "Want to hold her, I'm babysitting..."

"Please." He grins, and moves out of the way to allow her to gently extract the youngest Jones member into her arms, moving the stroller so she can sit beside him, speaking nonsense to the babe in her arms. "Thanks."

"Not a bother, you're doing me a favor in fact." She smiles and the two are silent for a moment before he clicks his fingers and smiles at her like she's the best thing to ever happen to him. "Actually," She raises an eyebrow. "I am in need of your help!"

"What for?"

"Lady Snow is holding a ball for the birth of Eva, as she did with the other two, and I was wondering if you would join me as my date."

"Date?" She asks. "Like... romantic date?"

"I... suppose so, yes." She smiles yet finds it ironic how her chosen target chose her first. "Any reason to ask me?"

He grins sheepishly, stroking Eva's hand with his thumb thoughtfully. "Why not ask the second most beautiful girl in the room, including Eva of course-"

"Oh well of course, she takes the prize."

"Every-single-time." She smiles and squeals internally. "I'll see you in two days, until then, would you allow me some of your time to find something to wear? I heard my naval uniform-"

"Gold's shop." She answers. "I found it not too long ago, and it must be a fate date because I brought it thinking it was Killian's!"

"Are you sure?"

"Does Captain Jones ring a bell?"

* * *

Emma shuffles uncomfortably in her dress, stretching at her neck in annoyance. "This dress is giving me a rash, why did I choose it?"

"It's the most elegant thing you own." Elsa looks up and down her form, her turtleneck red dress reaching below her knees and a pair of thick, woolen tights join it, ending with a pair of Chelsea boots Elsa just _knows_ she's going to 'borrow' sometime soon. "And it looks good, and we spent an entire week looking for that a while back after Liam was born, you claimed it was the only thing you didn't feel fat in-"

"OKAY, shit, alright Captain remember all my life choices." Emma sighs, turning in her dress before taking in the dress Elsa wears. "You look like you did in the movie."

"What movie?"

"From Frozen," Emma winks. "You just wear it better, more smiles and less scowling-"

"Well, this outfit is from Frozen... well I watched it and then used my magic to copy the dress my character wears at the end, so I hope it looks good!"

Emma grins and points behind Elsa, making her turn and grin at their guests.

Killian stands in his regular leather jacket and signature hook by his side while he hand holds out a red rose to his wife, who takes it and kisses him softly. "Kids are on their way with Henry and Regina." He informs her but Elsa ignores their private conversation in favor of approaching Liam.

"You look... wow." Liam gulps and holds out his own rose to her, lavender. "I figured a rose can go so far, I mean... it worked for my little-"

"Younger."

"-Brother."

* * *

To her joy and complete surprise, most of Storybrooke is wearing their Enchanted Forest/ Oz/ Arendelle get-up and everybody looks so joyful even as Liam leads her to the dance floor and expects a slow song, but as the song has an interesting beat to begin with- most people look over to find a sheepish Tink with a hired DJ and Elsa can officially claim Snow White knows how to mix realms.

"We need to live a little, so here I am!"

Liam shrugs and she wraps her arms around his neck to a song that isn't exactly one to dance to but they don't care.

_"You're simply the best, better than all the rest. Better than anyone, anyone I ever met. I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say... Tear us apart; baby I would rather be dead..."_

Elsa frowns at the lyrics but they dance till the end of it and keep on going until they pause for a drink and suddenly she hears a squeal coming from Emma's general direction as a song begins to play, Killian laughs as she pulls him up onto the dance floor and the pair dance in some... strange fashion Elsa can only describe as 'parent dancing' however it gets everyone up on the floor when they slow dance to the words of the music- some singing along during the chorus.

"IT'S GONNA TAKE A LOT TO DRAG ME AWAY FROM YOU!" Emma yells, practically into Killian's ear and Liam bursts out laughing at the expression on his face- grabbing Elsa's attention from her wistful looks to the floor before his eyebrows knit together, he takes her hand and dances along too.

"THERE'S NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MORE COULD EVER DO!" Emma's yelling fades into the background and Elsa buries her head into his neck and the pair dance along to the beat, grinning as she sighs in contentment.

"Hurry boy," Elsa lifts her head, singing into his ear. "She's waiting there for you."

She pulls back further and places a small kiss on his cheek before leaning in again and laughing in his ear when another song begins that seems to have everybody up on the dance floor.

Zelena and Archie slowly guide Everly up as Regina and Robin race each other to the dance floor, followed by Snow and Charming, Belle and Rumple do join as they see others and Lily drags August up- after a defeated sigh he joins her but grins the whole way there.

Victor is dragged by both his son and girlfriend and almost breaks his shin as Tink joins their efforts to drag him, making him pull all four to him to dance around as a strange, yet connected, friends and family group.

Elsa pulls away from Liam to be spun in circles as they sing together, watching her every move as she doesn't stop smiling once. _"I've... I've had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before._ " He sings and she repeats before he drags her close and puts on his best Patrick Swayze impression and grin, lift her up high to look up at her and smile as she laughs. _"AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU!"_

Elsa squeals with laughter until he puts her back down, smashing her lips to his quickly and pulling back with a blush. "This is... the best date."

"I know, thank you for coming!"

"Can I tell you something?" He raises and eyebrow. "I was going to ask you out before, in Granny's, and then you chose me so I didn't have to endure you saying no and-"

"You were going to ask me?" She nods. "I would have said yes, a million times over I will always say yes."

"Me too, I choose you too."

* * *

Tink approaches Elsa two days later as she's kissing Liam goodbye after the weekend, ushering him off to work just as Tink walks past him. "So... Liam?" Elsa smiles, inviting her in with a giant grin.

"Liam."

"For a second there, I thought it would be Will, I was in that bar." Tink admits and Elsa chuckles, shaking her head.

"I didn't feel romantic around Will, but Liam made me feel the way Regina feels about Robin or Snow about David, I felt... content."

"That's all you wanted, wasn't it?" Elsa smiles and nods. "Happiness, and you didn't hurt anyone in the process, in fact... you made friends."

"I know, miracle right?"

Tink bites her lip before tripping on her toes in slight nerves, reaching into her pocket and holding out a vial of pixie dust. "You still want this?"

"I want it to make sure my instinct... is right." Elsa nods. "I'm not afraid of the result, even if it isn't him, I feel something deeper than True Love evidently. I choose Liam."

"Get dressed for work, take lunch off and meet me at the library, we can go from there."

* * *

Elsa meets Tink at the library like promised, letting the woman sprinkle the dust all over her and watching as it radiates from her to make a long trail of green travelling all around the town. "Ready to find out?"

She nods, she knows the result won't disappoint her, she's sure.

Tink takes the first step in following the dust, her smile widening as it leads to the docks but Elsa looks stricken as she spots Will walking along the dock's, smile on his face and oblivious to her grief as the line stops in thin air as he walks past. "Not him."

"What?" Elsa asks. "He-" She pauses when she spots Liam walking towards her surrounding by green mist, although he doesn't acknowledge it himself as he grins to the pair. _"Liam."_

"Love is all about choices," Tink reminds her. "I'm glad you made the right one."

**Author's Note:**

> So, to Nissan (~I believe it was you~) I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I only intended for it to be about one thousand words but I may have developed slightly! :)


End file.
